


Chloe's Idea

by borntosik



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe, bored in her trip with Rae, decides to do something productive for her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's Idea

When all your friends are out of town and you have to take care of your little sister, there’s nothing else much to do apart from watching telly and gossiping Instagram. The little girl is already asleep upstairs, and Rae is sitting on the sofa while watching Bridget Jones’s Diary.

Apparently, her mum had been organizing a dinner out with Karim and Rae had to take care of Jazz. Why would Linda take her daughter out with her father? They weren’t coming back. That’s why. They had a whole night planned: dinner at a fancy restaurant and afterwards, a sexy party on a hotel on the outskirts of Stamford. Marvellous, she thought when she received the news.

_“And what about my trip, mum? I already paid my part!” Rae said to her mum the day before._

_“It’s mine and Karim’s anniversary, love. What about us?”_

_“You’re just out for a shag-shag! I was going to The bloody Stone Roses concert in Manchester, mum! You know what that means? It’s their first concert in… years!” She yells at her mum, whom ignores her while feeding the baby._

_“Rachel!” Linda turns around and points at her older daughter with her index finger. “We’re not having this conversation. You’ll stay with Jazz. End of.”_

She rolls her eyes, remembering the conversation and drinks a sip of her beer, putting the glass over the tea table and her fingers move around the screen of her phone, pressing different buttons and checking her friends’ pictures.

Most of them are from the concert. Videos of the songs and pictures of the cue before the start of the show. She finishes her drink in one go, staring at Chop’s profile, full of photos. Even bloody Izzy had gone to the concert with the lads.

Then, a picture of Archie comes across. However, she doesn’t know the guy on the photo because it’s not Archie. She reads the description and says out loud: “grumpy @nelson91 enjoying the roses”.

She can’t deny the man is cute. Who is he?

Her fingers click on his username and it directly goes to his profile full of selfies. Not selfies as she normally does, showing her face; they’re kind of professional. Like they have been taken for a photo-shoot or something. She clicks on every one of them, watching some of his videos too and she’s impressed by all of them. Most of all are about him, playing the guitar.

She watches one of him playing Wonderwall.

She closes her eyes when the first notes sound through the speakers. A smile appears on her face until, seconds later, his voice sings the chorus of the song. The video is played a couple of times and she checks another one. Songs she knows too well are sung by this gorgeous man she doesn’t know.

She falls in love without noticing.

She likes most of his photos, videos included.

That’s how she ends with a short click on his following case.

_raearl is following nelson91._

So? What’s the problem? They don’t know each other, but who cares? It’s the technology era and everybody follows everybody and every one of us have access to every content on the Internet. He won’t notice her behind that amount of followers he has: Almost 400.

 

 

“I met this guy a couple of days ago, called Ste.” Chloe says while painting her toe nails with accuracy whilst chatting with her best friend, now driving on the other seat of the car.

“Ste? What sort of name is that?” Rae answers without withdrawing the eyes off the road.

“He’s called Steven.”

She finishes painting her nails and puts her feet on top of the dashboard, letting them dry and grabbing her phone from her purse.

“He’s quite fit and good-looking. You’d like him…” She clicks on the Instagram app but her phone runs out from battery and it dies in her hands. “Shit! Hand me your phone. Mine’s dead.”

Rae gives her the iPhone and waits until Chloe looks for the app and the profile of said guy. Then, she shows Rae some photos of him and the brunette girl cannot stop her furrowed eyebrows.

“How old is he, Chlo? He’s like Mr. Dewhurst son.”

“Just 31…”

“31? You’re fucking 22!” Rae removes her gaze from the roadway and stares sceptically at Chloe. “You can’t be serious about dating him.”

Chloe doesn’t say anything.

“God, you did it. When…?”

“Yesterday?” Chloe shrugs, keeping an eye on some of Steven’s pictures and bites her lips in desire. “God Rae, he knows exactly how to treat a girl in bed.” She peeps on Rae’s account, watching all her _Home_ photos from people she follows and stares at a photo, showing Rae who appears in it. “I’d say this guy also knows how to treat a girl properly in bed.” Chloe gives her a wink, followed by a giggle and immediately clicks on the lad’s profile. “Who is him?”

“Dunno. One of Archie’s mates, apparently.” Rae answers, shortly. Her mind taking much more attention to the road, now that she doesn’t really know where they are and Skegness seems to be near enough. “He’s handsome.”

“He is, indeed.”

The car is surrounded only by the music on the radio. Some Queen special day in BBC Radio.

_‘Hello pretty boy x’_

Chloe types on Rae’s phone, in Rae’s Instagram account, sending the random guy a private message. What she didn’t expect is him answering her a minute after.

_‘Hello handsome! ;)’_

Chloe gasps when the phone vibrates in her hand and a notification appears on the screen with _nelson91_ perfectly written on the screen.

_‘How you doing? X’_

He’s not gonna answer back.

_‘I’m doing alright. You?’_

_‘Going to the beach with me bestie.’_ She types first, thinking about writing something else but the embarrassment for her best friend scares Chloe, although she has to try. _‘Wanna join us?’_

_‘I wouldn’t mind but i have plans already. Also, I wouldn’t like leaving your friend alone, you know? ;)’_

_What does that even mean?_ Chloe thinks. Even though, she can’t resist talking to him once more, testing the waters.

_‘Pity… I bet you’d look nice in your trunks’_

She needs to check his photos again to make sure he really would look nice in his swimming clothes.

_‘Next time?’_

Chloe glances at Rae, who doesn’t pay much attention to her but the easiest and fastest way to arrive to Skegness.

_‘Done :)’_

Rae stops staring to the front and takes a few quick glances to her mate, which looks happily to the phone screen. She doesn’t say anything for the next couple of minutes, but Chloe’s giggles and grins without sharing information makes her jealous in some way.

 “Who are you talking to that seems more interesting than bullshit Backstreet Boys playing on the radio?” Rae says, gazing at the motorway once again, being concentrated on driving safely.

“Just someone…”

“Is he the old man?”

“I hope not.” Chloe answers, laughing out loud.

_‘Btw, are you too from Stamford? Seen some photos of you with me mate archie’_

_‘Might be… Why?’_

_‘Might be interested in asking you out.’_

Chloe laughs again, harder after reading his words and looking at her friend from the corner of her eye.

“What?” Rae asks.

_‘Fancy it?’_

_‘Just tell day and hour.’_

_‘Tomorrow?’_

Chloe sees Rae from the corner of her eye and nods to herself, replying in an instant to the pretty boy.

_‘Someone wants to run before learning to walk…’_

_‘You don’t want to?’_

_‘You seem desperate, lad’_

_‘What? I’m not! haha’_

There’s a pause after that, although it’s broken fifteen seconds later.

_‘Eight is okay?’_

Chloe looks Rae from the corner of her eye and bites her bottom lip, typing back at him.

_‘Ooookay’_

“Still talking with the old man that you’ve been ignoring me all the time?” Rae asks, tired of the boring landscape and no conversation through the trip.

“I’m not ignoring you, sweets…”

She drops her gaze one last time to the screen and types fast a quick bye, letting him know she won’t be able to continue the conversation from now on.

‘ _I hafta go._ _I’ll give you my address later, yeah? X’_

After what it seems ages, the girls finally arrive to the beach, as planned. They don’t take much time and their clothes are no longer attached to their bodies and just a towel is covering their skin.

It’s a sunny day, so it just takes two minutes to put some sun cream on and dive into the cold water of the Northern territory. Ten minutes later, Chloe goes back to the towels, puts her sun glasses on and rests, watching her bestie playing with some random kid in the sea.

_‘Bored?’_

She sends him a text, after reading her newest Just Seventeen magazine. He doesn’t take long in answering her, looking quite desperate.

_‘A bit. You?’_

_‘Sunbathing myself atm’_

_‘Cheeky girl ;)’_

Chloe bites her bottom lip, thinking about sending him her own account and asking him out. Going out on a date with Nelson would be _orgasmic._

_‘I’ll be seeing you tomorrow and I still don’t know where I should pick you up, girl’_

_‘Flat above town records’_

_‘Sound :)’_

She’s gonna type something else, but someone takes the phones from her hands.

“What are you doing with my phone, if I may ask?” Rae says to her, grabbing her phone and reading all the stuff that the screen shows. She reads the last part of the conversation, taking a glimpse of whom she’s talking with, a man. “What are you actually _doing?_ ”

She freaks out. She’s freaking out.

“I may have arranged you a date?” Chloe answers, as if nothing serious has happened.

“You WHAT?” Rae reads most of their texts, furrowing an eyebrow at her friend, noticing how her eyes will pop up of her eyeballs. “With who?”

“Finn Nelson.”

“Nelson as in…” _Not nelson91. Not nelson91_ , she mentally thinks.

“Yeah, Archie’s mate.”

 

 

Her heart is racing. It hasn’t stopped for the last hour.

Her body is fresh and covered in milk lotion, her hair done properly and her make-up on. She just needs to find something fancy in her wardrobe to look pretty that night. She decides the red dress is alright, because her usual jeans and tees scream _Freak_ all over the place and her face.

The doorbell rings, which makes her heartbeat be heard from Mars. Why the Hell did she not tell him it was all a joke from her bestfriend? Because he is the most handsome man in town? Maybe because it’s been ages since her last shag?

“Finn Nelson?” She asks when the door is opened, staring perplexed into the fittest lad in Lincolnshire in front of her.

“Rae…”

He licks his lips purposely, fixing his eyes on her body, covered in that red dress he likes so much (Because he’s been checking her Instagram account all day and he’s liked all her pictures with her red dress on).

“I think we’re gonna have a _very_ good time tonight.”

He takes her by the hands and drags her in, staring at her eyes hungrily. He closes the door behind them, not letting her even take a deep breath before his lips meet hers for the first time that night.

 


End file.
